Creator (BF1)
For other uses, see Creator. "A super rare piece with the mark of the Creator." Creator is a musical piece composed by Hikoshi Hashimoto that is used in Brave Frontier. It is also the sixteenth song in Disc 1 of the Brave Frontier Original Soundtrack. Appearances "Creator" plays in the following: *Battle with Demon Abaddon in Morgan's Tower of Morgan *Battle with Creator Maxwell in St. Lamia's St. Lamia Palace *Battle with Emperor of Amdahl in Amdahl's Malevolent Ceremony *Battle with Demon Zebra in Encervis's Sky Fort Solaris *Battle with Valmodora in Encervis's Valmodora's Nest *Battle with Cardes the Malevolent in Palmyna's Spirit World Palmyna *Battle with Defense System in Lizeria's Tower of Destruction *Battle with Fallen God Lagzal in Lizeria's Golzo Underground Lake *Battle with Demon Mare in Agni's Ocean Shrine Albina *Battle with Divine Emperor Zevalhua in Agni's Tower of the Gods *Battle with Emperor Verdute in Agni's Agni Dungeon *Battle with Gigorom and Demon Duglere in Lanara's Alnakeid Castle *Battle with Demon God Zurg in Vriksha's Adan's Tower *Battle with Sea King Ordas Derva in Aldahlia's Elnada Sea Temple *Battle with Eriole and Tesla in Atharva's Crystal Palace *Battle with Fused Demon Garnes in Atharva's Garnes Research Cave *Battle with Fire Goddess Ulkina, Aqua Goddess Kuhla, Guardian Goddess Tia, Lightning Gun Rowgen, Mad God Narza and Master Assassin Kuda in Bariura's Tower of the Oracle *Battle with WST-1096 in Bariura's Subterranean Cave *Battle with War Demon Shusui in Celgrad's Soaring Tree Tower *Battle with Shusui's Shadow in Celgrad's Cave of Sealed Might *Battle with Guile Demon Mora in Lem's Bridge of Despair *Battle with Mora's Shadow in Lem's Cape of Sealed Ploys *Battle with Tech Armor Beiorg in Beiorg's Beiorg Castle *Battle with Beiorg's Shadow in Beiorg's Sealed Forest *Battle Decay Demon Melord in Wulgee's Forsaken Castle Biorad *Battle with Melord's Shadow in Wulgee's Sealed Ship Graveyard *Battle with Nature Demon Mordlim in Rakshult's Weather Tower *Battle with Mordlim's Shadow in Rakshult's Sealed Empty Garden *Battle with Calamity Demon Amu Yunos in Zamburg's Tower of Amu Yunos *Battle with Heresy Demon Kalon and Amy Yunos' Shadow in Zamburg's Sealed Crystal Cave *Battle with Retribution Demon Mirfah in Zamburg's Sealed Crystal Cave *Battle with Dragon Demon Barion in Fal Nerga's Mt. Nerga *Battle with Glimmering Mora in Estria's Demon Castle Estria *Battle with Burning Soul Balamgram in Vilanciel's Divine Beast's Prison *Battle with Freya and Blaze Sibyl Freya in Affectionate Flames *Battle with Eliza and Snow Sibyl Eliza in Absolute Zero *Battle with Paula and Rose Sibyl Paula in Gaia's Voice *Battle with Zele and Bolt Sibyl Zele in In the Name of Thunder *Battle with Sola and Ray Sibyl Sola in Protected by the Sky *Battle with Madia and Night Sibyl Madia in Enthralled by the Moon *Battle with Master Lorand, Ice Wizard Dean, Mother Earth Edea and Zeus Bow Loch in Grand Gaia Chronicles: Four Heroes of Palmyna *Battle with Blade Queen Sefia and Goth Idol Kikuri in Grand Gaia Chronicles: Blades and Blossoms *Battle with Meru-Meru and Melion in Round No. 001 *Battle with Grahdens in Round No. 002 *Battle with Wicked Warrior Shura / War Demon Shusui in Round No. 003 *Battle with Juggernaut, Demon Abaddon, and Creator Maxwell in Trial No. 003 *Battle with Mad God Zebra and Cardes the Malevolent in Trial No. 004 *Battle with Lugina in The Green Menace *Battle with Zevalhua the Supreme in Trial No. 005 *Battle with Seria in The Crimson Terror *Battle with Beast God Afla Dilith in Trial No. 006 *Battle with Karl in The Cobalt Impact *Battle with Ark in Trial No. 007 *Battle with Eriole and Tesla in Imperial Ambition *Battle with Paris in The Yellow Flash *Battle with Grahdens and Owen in Breaking Barriers *Battle with Beast God Afla Dilith in The Beast God *Battle with Zevalhua the Supreme in The Supreme God *Battle with Cardes the Malevolent in The Malevolent God *Battle with Juggernaut, Demon Abaddon and Creator Maxwell in The Creation God *Battle with Sealed God Lucius and Amorphous Lucius in The Sealed God *Battle with Xenon and Estia in Trial No. X1 *Battle with the Battle Maidens in Trial No. X2 *Battle with Temptress Xie'Jing in Trial No. X3 *Battle with Gazia in Trial No. X4 *Battle with Demonic Witch Xie'Jing in Battle No. X1 *Battle with Ezra in Battle No. X2 *Random encounters with Cursed Estia in Unholy Tower: Dark Side How to Unlock This song becomes available for purchase in the Music House upon clearing "Creator of the World" in St. Lamia's St. Lamia Palace.